


All Tied Up

by Isiga_Inkblood



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Crying During Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Second Person, Second person POV, You/your pronouns, but its mild, characters are consenting adults, double egg pov, double is really good at knot tying, emotional in places, he's loud too, i wrote this cuz i was stressed, its pretty bad, learning emotions are ok, might be slightly ooc but i tried yo, mild dirty talk, no beta readers we die like men, the decorative kind, vintage is a fucking bottom, vintage might be a hard ass but so it rice til you get it steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isiga_Inkblood/pseuds/Isiga_Inkblood
Summary: Be DoubleHe never lets you have any control. Just can't let it go even if it's his partner he's surrendering to. You think you've found some sort of a solution in these ropes.or in which Double goes on exploratory mission to get Vintage to actually lose his cool
Relationships: Double Egg/Vintage (Splatoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super stressed with quite a few things lately so I wrote this to cope. It's pretty short and not very great but hey Double and Vintage need more fics so I'll toss one out there. Kinda speed wrote this in like 2 maybe 3 days. Characters are depicted to be in their 20's and are fully consenting adults.

Be Double 

It's always good where Vintage is involved. The matches today went swimmingly as they always do, even if you couldn't hold your temper in places. He just let you splat folks where he could've done it easier and rode the tower straight into enemy base over and over. Honestly, you don't think any of your matches lasted more than two minutes today. You're a well oiled machine. You'd think, since they went so well, he wouldn't have anything pent up. But it's always like this with him. It's like he didn't get to expend enough energy out there so he's gotta get the rest out here. Not that you mind. 

"Nngh, Vin, shit babe." 

You're moaning and panting, legs restless against the sheets while he bounces in your lap. His face though, he hardly looks fazed despite the activity. Breathing's a little heavier, he sighs on occasion, and there's the barest hint of a blush but that's it. That's the only dent his frantic riding is making. Firmly you press on his hips, try to convince him to roll like you always do. He glares at you for it. Loves the feel of you inside but won't let you have any other control over him. 

"Viiiiin, c-come on. Could pleasure ya even more if ya would just roll over."

"Quiet, Double." 

The little, frustrated snarl you give gets another sigh out of him but he still doesn't relent. Just increases his efforts no matter how obviously tired he is. You growl a bit more, it's just so damn irritating. What after all this time being on his team, after all this time in your relationship he still doesn't let you have any sort of control? In defiance you buck up into him just as he comes down on you. There's a strained moan that fills the room. His back arches a little, those digits scramble to grasp at your shirt, and his beautiful eyes roll back. It's all there for only a split second before he's leveling you with the hardest glare he's ever given you. It's even harder than when you defy him out on the field. You...you might be in trouble. His upper lip twitches in annoyance, exposing one of his fangs while you whistle innocently and try to look anywhere else. 

Petting at his thigh absentmindedly you settle your hips back down, resisting the urge to do it again. Not that you have much choice. Hands are leaving your chest in favor of pressing harshly on your waist. Obviously, he's not gonna let that happen again. You expect him to just dismount and leave to sleep elsewhere tonight but he slowly goes back to his task. Back to those quiet huffs and little sighs. It takes all your willpower to not do it again, to just let him have his way. But that moan is gonna haunt your wet dreams. What you'd do to have it again, to have him under you blissfully singing like that after a smooth day. Yeah that would be nice. Not that this isn't. He's still soft and warm, fits your dick like he was specially crafted for it. Just want more sounds, you thrive off of sounds and he's reluctant to give you them. 

His eyes are fluttering, the ruby vanishing here and there while his pace stutters. Carefully you guide his hips a bit. Pulling them down a little harder and giving them comforting squeezes. He growls at you quietly but lets it slide. Too close to the edge to care that much, as long as you don't thrust up he should stay content. His tentacles are bouncing, his thighs trembling, cock twitching desperately. What he lacks in sounds his body makes up for with honesty. A hand leaves his hip, you let it drift to run over his length. As you slowly pump him he shudders a little. It gets a grin out of you, he glares in response. But it's quickly gone as he bites his lip and silently cums over your knuckles. 

The way he flutters around you and keeps going despite his own orgasm just about does it for you. His insides are just so tight, pulling you deeper and trying to all but milk the cum out of your body. One last slam as deep as you go and a little grind of his hips does you in. Harshly you grip at those pale thighs and moan his little nickname. He's silent save for his slightly harder breathing while you fill him. It's almost embarrassing how much louder you are than him, especially considering you're the one inside him. Not the other way. After a moment he pries your hands from his thighs so he can slip you out and lower himself to the bed next to your prone form. 

It's not fair how he seems pretty much unaffected. Just goes to tapping on his phone like it never happened. Red tee rumpled, pants absent, a bit of sweat running down his cheeks, cum down his thighs. Yet he's fine. You on the other hand heave for air and twitch full bodily here and there. There's a grumble when you roll into your side and grab for him, but he lets it. He always lets you tug him into your chest and pet at his tentacles. You kiss the top of his head and he just lets that be despite the fact that he could probably do without all the affection. He's just so darn cold, it took you zero time to understand the other team leader's warnings. 

'He's cold. You have to be more than confident in yourself if you're gonna be with him. Don't take anything personally, it'll ruin you.' 

Skull had said it like he just knew Vintage so damn well. You wanted to defy him. Everyone gets a little warm between the sheets, surely Vintage was no exception. You thought anyway. But the purple inkling was kinda right it seems. Your hands continue to pet at him, they run over his side and his head light as feathers. For all your past partners the light touch brought little giggles of content. But he doesn't even seem to notice them, tapping away at brackets, analyzing the teams you go up against next week like nothing is happening. Doing just about anything but being fazed by you. With a small sigh you opt to just watch with him, hands stopping their movements. It seems to perk him up a little. 

"What is it, Double." 

You're shocked to hear the words. Those rubies flick over the hand on his side before they're on your own mismatched eyes. He looks tired, but if you look closely he almost looks content. Slowly your hand on his side starts up again. The staring intensifies, only being broken to blink he's expecting an answer of some kind. Instead of giving him one you smile wide and tug him impossibly closer. He blinks rapidly at it all but doesn't go to weasel out of your hold. 

"Nothin' Vin, it's nothin.'" 

Your head runs full steam thinking of ways to get him to let you have some control. It's not like you wanna take that leadership away from him or anything. You just wanna give him a good time. Prove to all odds, internal and external, telling you otherwise that this ice block can and will melt against these sheets. If you could just properly get on top of him. He could use the care anyway, it's gotta be so much pressure always being in charge the way he is. You'll research tomorrow. 

~~~~ 

Your research the next day goes down a rabbit hole. Originally it was just a couple different positions and some guidance on dirty talk but not anymore. You have no idea how you got where you are. The girls are gone, having a girl's day out on the town and Vintage is who knows how deep into some novel on the couch next to you. His reading glasses are slipping down his nose yet he's too gone to fix them. The cover is kept rather firmly on his thighs so you can't see exactly what it is. Probably some thriller or something, you pay it no mind. Or well, you pay it minimal mind. He's so cute like that. Back against the arm of the couch, knees bent up to hold the book close, lip in his teeth, the slightest hint of flush on his cheeks. His bare feet shift around on the cushion here and there, you wanna reach out and run your fingers over one. Just to be close to him, just to feel him. 

But you don't cuz that would be weird. Instead you pry your gaze away from how cute he looks in your oversized shirt and his own skin tight pants. Eyes go back to your phone taking in the intricate knots on the screen. You were always really good at knot tying. Once upon a time you wanted to be a pilot and thought, for some reason, that tying was a valuable skill for that. So you sank many hours into it and now do it as stress relief on occasion. Never thought of using that skill in bed though. Your eyes dart to the side to run over Vintage again. Despite how skinny and elegant his limbs seem you know they're strong. Absolute years of handling a ballpoint will do that to an inkling. Damn would they look good tied against his sides though, or behind his back connected by a line to his neck. 

Shaking it off you go back to clicking around. There's little lists of step by step instructions and tutorial videos on how to tie each one. From simple hand bindings to intricate art tied across the chest. It's making you shake a bit. Adjusting in your spot you hope the bulge in your pants doesn't give you away. Just the thoughts of your beautiful red ropes against his pale skin fill your head. Would they leave marks? Vin bruises like a damn peach so they probably would. What if he wore them under his clothes into a match? Then you could just press him into the bed right after. Could tug at them to bring him maximum pleasure, get him writhing for it. Maybe spend an extra second to bind his hands, tie a soft bow around his cock, maybe a star for his neck and chest if he'll let you.

The shifting has become enough to alert your partner. He raises a brow at you that you don't notice cuz you're watching a tutorial and taking mental notes. But as his book is set down on the table behind him he shimmies over to peek. It startles you to the point you toss your phone. 

"Vintage! Rude much?" 

He just blinks at you. Face as steely as ever but those reds seem curious. They stay on your face for a second before trailing after your phone. It's face up on the floor near the coffee table. Plain as day the ropes can be seen. He raises an eyebrow at it but before you can do much he's slipping from the couch to retrieve the device. Paling significantly you watch him pick it up and cock his head at it. 

"Shibari?" 

His brows furrow as he looks at it and you've got the most nervous smile one can make. 

"Y-yeah, I dunno how I got here." 

You try to laugh it off, make it seem like an accidental find but those hard eyes are looking you over. He's looking at you like you're something to be studied. Not cuz he's curious but cuz he's looking for deception and he'll probably find it. Thank heck for your shades. Before you can make up some BS though there's a weight in your lap. It shocks you to say the least. Expected him to toss the device at you with a huff and wander off yet here he is. Rear planted on one thigh, legs swung over the other, phone in his face and a curious look in his eyes. Sitting in silence your hand migrates to his leg, making itself at home by running over his pants. Fingers dip into the space between his thighs rubbing at the sensitive inner side. 

"...were you hoping for something? With this?" 

The questions make your ears perk. No way. There's no way he'd be open to it without a fuss. Yet his eyes say otherwise. He won't look at you, he's completely invested in the video you left up. It's one of a simple but beautiful star. The one you'd love to press into his neck like some piece of jewelry. Tie his hands to the back of it. Silently you shudder under him. He just watches from the corner of his eye while you start to sweat a little. Those eyes are curious but his everything else is still the cold ice block you've grown accustomed to. 

"Maybe to like, y'know, show ya my knot skills...perhaps a good time too?" 

His ears give the tiniest of twitches upward. It's the cutest thing you've ever seen. Still won't look at you though, he seems lost in thought. Maybe he just needs encouragement.

"Wouldn't hurt ya, we'd keep it light...just...wanna love on ya a little that's all." 

Just let you have this. You wanna snarl the words to him, wanna defend it. Take him back to your room and show him despite the way he'll glare you down. But you are genuine, you wouldn't hurt him. Not unless he wanted you to rough him up a bit. Even then, you'd never do anything he didn't want. You're not like that. Finally he looks away from the video, probably cuz it's over, and looks up at your face. It's void of emotion. Just calculating, like he's trying to put pieces of an incredibly hard puzzle together. With an easy smile you meet that stare. It's just a placeholder, really you're sweating bullets, preparing for him to just walk away. But he doesn't, he leans against your chest instead. Curls up and gets comfortable with your phone in his hands.

"Let me study." 

Your brows are in your tentacles as you watch him click around on the site. He seems to be blissfully ignoring the way your half hard cock pokes at his backside just clicking on different ties with those steely eyes. The both of you watch video after video in silence. This should be awkward, and for you it kinda is, but he seems to be doing just fine. Only humming here and there in response to seeing, mostly pretty girls but also some slimmer guys, have their hands and legs bound for the cameras. His brows furrow over the smiles they wear. It’d be easy to get out of the ties, all you’d have to do is squid and boom they’re off. But the inklings, and occasional octoling, in the videos seem more than relaxed. It seems to ease him a little. 

The couch feels indented by your bodies by the time he’s starting to wriggle a little. Your legs are asleep, cock starting to get more than a little interested as he adds his movements to the mix. But his free hand is what really gets your attention. Those pale digits wrap around the hem of the tee he wears. They tug at it a bit, trying to pull it down a bit more and it takes no time for you to see why. It surprises you, but it also brings a smug grin to your face. Lightly, you let the hand on his leg wander upwards. He’s alerted to the movement in an instant. Hard eyes flick over to you but your hand doesn’t relent in its traveling. Carefully you start to massage his upper thigh, just to coax him a little. There’s no shivering or groaning but he does release the fabric and ease his legs open a bit for your advances. It’s a silent invitation and you’re gonna take it. 

He goes back to the videos, looking completely unfazed as you cup him through those tight pants. The only response you get is a rush of breath through his nose that he’s quick to recover from. That’s alright, you’ll work on him. He doesn’t usually let you feel him up like this til he’s close to climax and no longer caring. Just wanting to cum and nothing more. Yet here he is, legs parted, phone in his face, not resisting you at all. It’s odd for him but you’ll take it. Must like what he’s watching more than he’s letting on. The pad of your thumb rubs over the head of his length, being dampened by the wet spot that’s accumulating there. Still though, he barely reacts. There’s a small shiver but no sound. You’re gonna tear him down if it’s the last thing you do. The more you fondle the more pliable he seems to become. His head’s tucked up under your chin, breath heavily fanning on your collar but eyes still glued. Back to the star, he seems to like that one. You kiss his head and mumble into his tentacles.

“Can tie ya up pretty like that, if ya want. None of these ties look hard.” 

You’ve got all sorts of stuff you tie to destress. Scarves and ropes and just random strips of soft fabrics Omega left from her projects. A softer scarf, one of your really long ones, would probably be good for the star. Though he might enjoy the roughness of the rope more. There’s no response for a while. He just shifts a little in your lap, grinding down on your problem and making you groan into his tentacles. Those eyes flick up to you. That time was accidental, he was just adjusting, but this time is very intentional you can tell. He rolls his hips to press his rear against your hard on with a small spark in his otherwise steely eyes. Your palm rubs him a little faster in retort. It’s a few moments of somewhat frantic grinding and heavy panting til you’re growling against his head. Only then does he let up, sliding off your lap and wordlessly wandering for the hallway. He’s peeking over his shoulder though. Looking for you. It makes you scramble after him, watching the provocative sway of his hips the whole way to your bed. 

He settles on the edge looking more than a little tense despite the very slight glaze his eyes have. There’s not really been any confirmation so you’re hesitant, he’s just been silent. But you go and get your box from the closet anyway. The lid barely fits on it anymore, it’s bulged out from just how many things you’ve collected. He seems interested when you bring it back and set it down on the mattress next to him. Going as far as to just go ahead and pull the lid off. There’s a nervous hum on your lips while he digs around. Gravitating towards the set of red ropes you have he fiddles with a knot left behind from an earlier day. It makes you chuckle, he can’t seem to figure out how to get it undone. 

“Here, Vin, let me.” 

The rope is taken from his slack grasp and you set to working the knot opened. It only takes you a few seconds but he seems more than a little intrigued. Your hand finds the back of your neck, rubbing there nervously. Of course you just wanna kinda dive in. Shuck his clothes off and set to work. But you don’t wanna do anything he doesn’t want. Guess one of you has to embrace the awkward and it’s probably just gonna have to be you or you’re just gonna stare at each other for the rest of the afternoon. 

“Soooo...yes? Not really givin’ me much here, Vin.”

Not even a yes or no headshake. Just silence but his eyes do spark here and there. Absentmindedly, you play with the rope. It’s a softer one, good quality, would probably be good for this if he allows it. After what seems like forever he’s done staring at your hands and reaches up to slide your shades off. You allow it, eyes blinking to readjust to the level of natural light in the room as he just sort of levels you with a thousand yard stare. If you blinked you would’ve missed the tiny nod he gives you. But it’s all the green light you need to set your phone up on the bed with a video and go for the hem of his shirt. His arms come up to help you drag it off and his body reclines back the slightest bit to better lift his hips while you go to work his pants off. Still so hard underneath, his dick gives a little twitch and he himself gives a little sigh at the feel of the cool air. 

There’s something erotic about you being fully dressed while he’s completely stripped of all but his necklace. It’s got the X you all share on it, he’s rather fond of the little pendent even if he won’t admit it. Carefully though, you take it off too. Don’t want it to snag on a rope and break. He allows it but watches your movements very closely while you set it next to your shades on the nightstand. It’s quiet again. It makes you shift in discomfort, but his toes find your thigh and give you a small rub there. Smuggly you smirk at him, reaching down to give his ankle a small squeeze before it moves away. The star video seems easy enough, you don’t think you’ll do much with his legs since it’s the first time for both of you. Figure you’ll focus on his chest, maybe add a couple down his stomach and you can go from there. Not voicing anything to him though you guide his hands behind himself and set to winding ropes. 

He sighs and twitches into the feel every time you bend one into a knot or loop one over a different part of his body. It takes a lot of tying and untying, you’re not completely sure how they’re supposed to overlap in places. He tugs against them where they’re keeping his hands bound but doesn’t seem too irritated by them while you work and curse under your breath. The whole while he’s pretty much silent, you catch glimpses of him looking down at your work and biting his lip as you wrap the ropes around his middle. Tying the diamonds down his belly is a little easier, you loop them down and around his groins to finish them up. Making sure to secure them in tight knots at his hips you step back and admire your work. 

It’s a little clumsy, but it’s all in place. Star across his chest, diamonds down his middle, arms secured behind his back. His face looks almost relaxed even as he seems to try and rub against the ones near his length. You cock your head at him and cross your arms. Try and look nonchalant even though he’s got you more than hot under the collar the way he is right now. Vintage, the terror of ranked, tied up in pretty red ropes for you. All for you. He might not be making sounds, yet, but you’re drooling a little over the sight. 

“Pick your tongue up off the ground, Double.” 

He’s blushing, the blue hue painting his cheeks brighter than you’ve ever seen it. That’s more than a win in your book. It’s nothing impressive, it doesn’t go down his neck or stain his ears, but it’s still more blush than you’ve gotten to see. You approach him and loop your fingers into one of the ropes. It gets you an eyebrow raise which makes you frown a bit but you pull him forward anyway. Your lips meet softly, much softer than the situation seems to be calling for. But as you run your tongue piercing over his lips he gives the smallest of shivers. Always was a fan of the little ball in your tongue not that he’ll ever admit it. Pressing forward anyway, you press a knee, overly gently, into his exposed length. It earns you another shiver and a small huff against your lips but nothing more. This is becoming infuriating. But as you press a little more and tug the ropes you can feel it. It’s barely there, he probably thinks you don’t notice but you do, he’s rubbing himself against your knee ever so slightly. 

There’s a wet spot forming on your pant leg but you’re the furthest from minding. You just press forward and reach a hand down to pull at his hips to encourage the movement. He shudders more but doesn’t stop his motions. It pulls a smile to your face, a pretty honest one, pressing against his mouth for a moment before you pull away. Eyes on his, you gently press on his chest wanting to push him onto his back. He growls at you though so you relent. Ok, not ready for that yet. That’s fine, you just kiss at his neck and lick at his ear. Slowly you can feel him sort of relaxing where he sits. Your cock absolutely strains in your pants but you try to ignore it. If you can just coax him backwards you can have all sorts of fun with him. Gotta be patient though, he’s not gonna back down easy, he’s really stubborn. Even more stubborn than yourself and that’s saying a lot. Gotta wait him out though, you nip at his ear and listen to him sigh. 

“Bet ya’d like to take a load off. Don’t gotta be in charge all the time y’know?” 

He growls at you more, but it’s weaker this time. There’s shudders wracking down his sides as he pulls at the bindings and finds them not going anywhere. To allow his eyes to look over them again you straighten up and away from him a small bit. Those eyes are hooded, an expression you’re not used to seeing on him, as he looks them over. 

“Ya like em? Ya look pretty, Vin.” 

They snap up to you now. Unblinking but heavy and starting to gloss. You hold that stare, unwaveringly, for as long as he allows you to. When he does look away though the smile that splits your face is anything but cocky. He’s looking anywhere but at you as he lays himself back on the bed. It’s uncomfortable for him, and not just because his arms are crammed under his weight, you can tell. Promptly, but carefully, you lay yourself over him and pepper his neck in grateful kisses. He grumbles at you but he’s also shivering into the blankets under your lips. There’s small huffs and sighs being released into the space beside you. His eyes fluttering closed as he seems to just surrender to the feeling of the ropes holding him. You run your fingers over them, pulling them here and there only to release them and let them snap against his skin. That gets a harsher growl.

“Don’t push it, Double Egg.” 

The full name’s coming out, he’s really uncomfortable. Softly you pet at him, try to reassure him that he’s alright. That he can be like this, tied up on his back, exposed. He can be like this and you won't hurt him. Eventually he does start to sort of relax again but it is, in fact, taking an eternity. Small price to pay you decide, though your dick would like to say otherwise. You trace the star across his chest with your fingertips and feel him start to sort of arch up into it. Barely, it’s just the slightest bend to his back, but it encourages you to start running your mouth over the red as well. Eyes look up at him, he’s biting his lip which makes you smile more and kiss at his quickly bruising skin. Really does bruise like a peach, you can already see the deep blue marks appearing. He's still fighting though, can see him tensing against his body's desire to just go limp.

"Not gonna hurt ya." 

"I'm not concerned. The consequences would be strong and I know you know that." 

He's trying to glare at you. But he can't stop messing with his lip and the blush is only getting stronger. His legs are pressing into you simply because they don't know where else to go and his hard cock presses up against your own covered one. You can feel him twitch against you, it gets a shudder to run down your sides. Gotta talk to him though, gotta make him comfortable first. 

"Then what ya all tense for?"

It all really makes you wanna growl at him. To lose your temper a small bit cuz it's like he doesn't trust you to take care of him. What are you doing wrong? There's not even an answer, he just shifts and looks away. Blush heavy, eyes glazed but his body's becoming ramrod underneath your weight. 

"Do ya not trust me? Cuz babe, I'll take em all off and we can leave it right now if ya don't. I might defy ya out on the turf but I'm not gonna do shit ya don't wanna in here." 

His eyes roll to you. It's like he's trying to glare you down but he can't. He's still able to hiss at you half heartedly though.

"Don't you dare." 

"Then what, Vintage!? Why can't ya just lay down and let me do the work? Why can't ya let me just do shit for ya?"

You're starting to lose your temper. Under you he looks a little shocked. He can't even conceal it, you've caught him off guard. There's no brain power to care though. It's bothered you forever, you thought you found something that would help in these ropes, he seemed so interested. Yet he's still just as tense, just as controlling of the situation. Just won't let go.

"I'm not tryin' to take yer leadership away. Y'know that right? I don't want it, it hurts my pride to say it but yer the best for the role. Yer level, ya take everything into account, shit I couldn't do. Fuck that's shit the girls couldn't do either."

You huff for breath, he just stares at you dumbfounded. Your teeth are gritting, you're growling, you're emotional and it's not gonna stop til it's all out. 

"I'm not tryin' to take it away...yer still my leader even if yer tied up and and moaning my name. Even if yer on yer back, cryin' and squirmin' in pleasure, yer still just as much a leader. Just as much my leader." 

It surprises you when he starts to tear up. Honestly and truly surprises you. Vintage doesn't cry, he doesn't laugh or get angry and he certainly, above all else, doesn't cry. Yet here he is. In a panic you grab for his face. Your thumbs run under his eyes as he silently lets them fall. 

"Is that what ya were worried about? Thinkin' I'll think less of ya if ya let me pleasure ya?"

It takes a second but he nods shallowly. You kiss his cheek and press yourself more fully on top of him. He tenses but only for a second this time. Tugging on his ropes it's like he wants to reach out to you. To soothe him you pet his tentacles and kiss his neck. It's like that anger you felt blinks away. That's all it was, and you'd never think less of him.

"Ya gotta tell me these things, Vin. Yer my teammate sure, my leader most definitely, but yer also my partner." 

His face is pressed into your neck to hide. Silently you let him, you'll convince him to let his emotions out more openly later. It's gotta be jarring for him to be here, crying into your neck and sniffling like a child in need of comfort. So you don't press him being more open about it, just let him hide and pet him. Ears perk a little at the sound of his voice. It's muffled, it's barely whispered. But you smile at the small 'I love you' that's brushed into your skin.

"I love ya too, Vin. Now...let me take care of ya...please." 

He dislodges himself from your neck and you can see a million things fly through his head. He'll run himself into a tizzy over this. He thinks too much. Instead of letting him you press your forehead to his.

"Whatever yer thinkin'? Stop thinkin' it."

"Double…"

"Stop thinkin' it. Stop thinkin' in general." 

You kiss him again before he can protest. Tongue glides into his mouth with ease. There's absolutely zero resistance which is surprising. Even more surprising though is the tiny sound you swallow down. It can't really be counted as a moan, it's more like a sigh but there's sound behind it. You want more. He pulls back from you though flushed deeply with a few stray tears running down his cheek.

"Make noise for me... please Vin, I need those sounds. I know yer embarrassed or whatever but please." 

You've gotten a small taste. Got a bite last night and another just now, you just need more of those sounds. His lip is in his teeth, you reach up to dislodge it. Wedging your thumb between his fangs you get him to let it go but he just replaces his abused lower lip with your thumb. He licks at it, eyes cast to the side like he's shy about it. It pulls a deep rumble from your chest and a shudder down your sides. You've got him out of his element. Usually he just pushes you onto the bed and silently rides you til you cum. There's never foreplay or kinky shit. Get you in, get it done, get you out. No dirty talk, no nipping and licking, no anything like that. 

He's more than out of his element and really you are too, you've been with Vintage a while now it's been a long time since your last partner. But he's working your digit like a pro and it has you more than a little bothered. His fangs nip at the pad and his tongue swirls like your skin's his favorite candy. Experimentally, you push it further in shuddering at the way he immediately starts sucking and wrapping his tongue around it. 

"D-damn babe, ya hungry?" 

Those eyes seem to hesitate, he's wriggling against the sheets. Still a bit uncomfortable especially under your words. But they do look up at you, pupils blown wide, red barely noticeable. He doesn't nod or give any real confirmation just starts mouthing your thumb faster. Damn it's kinda hot really. His eyes follow your hips as you go to grind down on him a bit. Just need a little friction, he's killing you. Your pants rub against his skin which gets his eyes to screw shut and his body to shiver. There's the tiniest hint of a trill but between his holding back and your thumb in his mouth you can barely hear it. 

Reluctantly you pull your hand away. It connects to his parted lips by a string of blue tinted saliva and leaves him panting slightly. He's eyeballing your pants though, feet coming up to toe at your waistband. Chuckling softly you reach out to massage one. It seems to relax him, maybe after this you should rub him down a little. He seems to need it, even the muscles in his feet are stiff and tense. But for now, you tease him. 

"Want these to go away?" 

You stand again to pull at your pants. The fabric goes down just enough to expose the prominent V leading down to your crotch and boy do you notice the effect. His body practically rattles with how he shivers. Eyes rolling over you in a way you've never seen. Damn if you had known that bit of reassurance was all he needed you would've done it forever ago. You give him a look that reminds him you're waiting for a response and tug at the front a little more. It's a good look for him, mouth somewhat opened, eyes blown, tiny bit of drool escaping. Finally though, he seems to snap out of it long enough to nod his head. Pressing for words can wait for another session you decide. The nodding is good enough for now. It's more than you usually get so you better take it. 

Purring out an ok to him you cease your pulling to flick the button open and drag them down. Just the top layer though. Your, kinda comical, flamingo patterned boxers stay in place. He's got his lip again but this time you can see him holding something else back. There's the slightest, like pixel sized, upturn of lips in response to your choice in undergarments. Eventually though he does get himself together with a deep inhale through his nose. 

"The rest, Double." 

"Oh these too? You didn't ask for these off, babe." 

Snarkily you smile at him and snap the elastic of your boxers. He rolls his eyes at your antics but doesn't actually seem bothered. 

"A part of your anatomy looks like it's struggling to breath." 

It catches you way off guard. No way is your Vintage flirting back. But you practically double over at the feeling of his foot rubbing you through the fabric. He doesn't do it long, just a drag of pressure over your length before he's tucking it up onto the bed. But you're struggling for air while he blinks at you. He shifts around looking embarrassed but before he can shy away too much you do hook your thumbs into the fabric and pull it away too. Now he looks embarrassed and shy in a much different manner. It makes you feel good honestly, he never allows himself to look at you like that. You stretch your arms out a bit not even pretending to not watch the way his eyes take your dick in. Don't wanna make him too shy but wanna ruffle him up.

"Ya can look, babe. It's all for ya."

He shivers head to toe, knees pressing together slightly but you can see the way his cock jumps at the words. It makes you grin wildly and drape yourself over him to get closer to his ear.

"Ya like that, babe? Like when I talk nasty to ya? Like when I stroke that possessiveness of yer's? Come on, don't be shy, ya can tell me." 

His legs clamp down on your hips. It almost hurts from how damn strong he is but you manage to not show it. The reactions are instant though, you lick your lips and nip his flushing ear. 

"Want me to make ya all messy with cum? Get ya nice and hot til ya can't even breath? I can do that for ya, Vin. Fuck ya til yer blackin' out around the edges. Til all ya can say is my name." 

You feel really silly talking like this, it's almost cringy. But the shivers are becoming more apparent the longer you go. Carefully, you snap one of the ropes again, he can't choke back the whine that escapes. 

"Oh cod yeah, Vin, just like that babe. Fuck that's hot." 

Again you pull on one, harder this time, hard enough to arch him up into you. The way they grind into his skin has him keening and cod you're so hard it hurts. He grits his teeth a little, but it's not in anger. So embarrassed. You kiss his cheek and grind down on him as a reward. Thankful your shades are gone, you can see the way his tentacles start glowing in response. Really, yours probably are too. The slide of skin on skin after so much teasing lights your gut up. But the touch is nowhere near as good as the gasped out moan you receive. 

Lightly you take both of you in hand and start to rock your hips. It drags your skin together and has him arching off the sheets. So beautiful, the bend is so elegant, the ropes decorate him so perfectly. Everything is beautiful and perfect. Trying desperately to keep your rocking light you don't wanna cum to soon. But it's ok if he does. His eyes are rolling, mouth parted so softly as he just lets those tiny sounds spill out for your ears. They twitch to pick up every single one, filing them away as perfect memories. 

"So pretty for me." 

He squirms under your mutters. Face lighting up like a Christmas tree as he tries to rut with you. Gently though, you press his hips down. It gets you the first pout you've seen from him. 

"Let me, Vin, please let me." 

There's a stare off for a second. He wants to get stubborn with you again. But a well timed press of your thumb to the head of his cock has him backing down. His head lulls back, exposing his throat. Promptly you kiss at the rope there. Teeth play at it, pulling it away and releasing it while you continue your soft pace. There's whines flowing freely now, they fill the room and make you glad the girls are gone. Never thought he'd actually be loud. Honestly you figured he'd make some sounds but they'd be pretty muted. Here he is though, proving you all forms of wrong. You don't mind in the least. 

"Gettin' this noisy over some frotting? Can't wait to get inside ya, make ya really scream." 

He's twitching wildly in your hand. Precum leaks over your skin in waves, slicking you both and making it easy to move. But you pull your hand away. You expect him to growl at you but instead he whimpers needily. His legs are shakily spreading further, feet up on the edge of the bed, hips raising slightly. The movements brush your lengths together again and though you love it you have to press him back down. Too much, gonna cum if he keeps that up. He doesn't seem too happy about it if his pout is anything to go off of but you just kiss at his neck. 

"Wanna cum in ya not all over ya."

"Why not both?" 

It's breathy and clearly laced with an unbridled horniness. But as soon as it's out his eyes are widening. Mouth clamps shut with a click of his fangs and he shifts about embarrassed. Was obviously a slip of the tongue but you don't care, your grin just widens. 

"Oh? Ya wanna get really messy do ya? Have to keep me hard with those pretty sounds then."

He's got his lip between his teeth again but that's ok you'll remedy that. Slowly, teasingly, you slot your hips back together and trust forward. It's already got him whining, not that you're any better with your groans. So slick and hot, adding your hand back for some guidance only makes it better. The keen he lets out is enough to make you wanna cum. If you were alone, stroking yourself to his sounds you definitely would have. But you've got him to take care of so you just slow down a little and shake so you don't. 

It's tough with him squirming against his bindings and sounding like that. Little chirps and trills that he almost conceals and the occasional moan he can't help but let bubble out. Those hips are lifting again, bucking up into your movements desperately. It's such a pretty sight you don't wanna stop him, especially not when it's accompanied by those breathy mewls. The faster you go the breathier he gets. Like he's winded from it all. 

Carefully, cuz he seems super sensitive, you press your thumb to the head of his cock and feel his back arch. He chokes on a sob as he cums clear up his chest, it coats parts of the star and runs over his ropes. Hope you can wash them cuz you're not far behind. The hand supporting your weight grips the sheets as you speed your hips and your hand up a bit. 

"Ya want it?" 

You're panting and he looks dizzy under you but he's still twitching and bucking weakly. He nods a little, despite all this he's still shy. With a chuckle you kiss his cheek and give both of you a light squeeze. It's nothing rough, just firm enough to have him choking on air and you gritting your teeth as you cover him in a wave of your own cum. He's shivering at the feeling. You watch with glossy eyes as more blue is added to his stomach. It pools in his belly button and rolls over his sides to drip onto the bed. Parts of the ropes are turning purple and his face is absolutely ignited. 

"Damn ya look good covered in cum. Ya like it, Vin? Like being glossed in our blue? Shoulda got yer face, but maybe another day." 

You stroke his flaming cheek and just listen to him trill at the words. His ears are twitching every time you open your mouth to speak and his legs are absolutely trembling. Leaving his face your hand opts to give his thigh a squeeze. Hauling it more to the side and watching the way the other just does the same. He's putty under you, moves so easily, relaxed into the sheets without stress or worry. 

"See...not so bad huh?" 

There's another whimper as you whisper to him. His obviously heavy hips lift a bit as if to give himself to you. Grazing your fingertips over his opening you smile at him.

"Ready to give yerself to me? Yer all wrapped up like a pretty present. Just dying for me to open ya up and play with ya." 

He'll probably deny the way he blushes and nods excitedly under the weight of your words. But the nod's enough, and you won't rub it in his face unless you gotta. Fingers brush over his fluttering muscles one more time before you're pulling back and digging around in your nightstand. Yeah you just did this last night, but it's good to be diligent. Grasping the knot connecting the star to the diamonds you pull him up the bed a bit. He squeaks like the cutest little mouse as he's unexpectedly moved to make room for yourself. 

A tiny gulp can be heard as you situate your body between his legs and bend them up. Lubed fingers slip into him with no warning, just cuz you wanna hear him. Boy is it worth it. He gasps loudly, insides clamping down on your digits while you just kiss his knee. Usually, he does this part, and though he's used to much bigger you're not actually sure that you've ever gotten to finger him. He's certainly not making it seem like you have. Squirming and pressing down on your hand the way he is has your head swimming. Your fingers are just so much wider than his. Two of yours are pretty much three of his and you just kinda went ahead and tossed two in on the first dip. Oops. Not that he's complaining. But still, you hold your hand in place and let him adjust to the intrusion. 

Petting at his thigh with your free hand and peppering the bend in his knee with kisses gets him to loosen up. He's still trying to grind on the offered digits though, panting and sighing and pulling against the ropes. There's a lot of shifting followed by an uncomfortable sound. His arms are probably killing him.

"Wanna roll onto yer belly? Give yer arms some breathing room?" 

As much as you'd rather see his face, you do want him to be comfortable. But he's shaking his head at you and breathing hard against the pillow beneath him. Tentacles brighten a bit and he bites his lip in obvious bashfulness. There's a need there, you can see it. Working your thumb back into his mouth you're determined to hear it.

"Tell me, Vin." 

Silence and nervous shuffling is all you get for a second. If anything were happening you would've missed it.

"Wanna...see you, Double." 

You smile softly and kiss his nose. He's very sight orientated, likes things visually so it makes sense. But you didn't think it mattered too much. You're hot stuff that's for sure but he's not so easily impressed. The fact that he just wants to see you strokes your ego. Slowly you start wiggling your fingers around, petting at his walls and watching him light up again. 

"I'll rub ya down when we're done. Make sure yer not too sore later." 

Sealing the promise of aftercare with a little kiss seems to fully relax him around your digits. The loosening gives you more room to prod around. It's like you're exploring him for the first time, and really you kinda are. Fingers press around noting every little area that makes him sigh or chirp, avoiding scratching cuz it makes him wince. Soon enough you slip a third in and manage to find his spot. His back snaps up and his eyes roll, mouth falls open with a loud and honest moan. It's just like the one you heard last night. Must've nailed this little spot pretty good completely by chance. 

Softly, you give it a rub. Don't thrust against it, just let your fingertips massage it and watch the way he trembles. His cock is leaking again, straining against nothing and flushed so pretty. Shoulders are tense and his thighs squeeze your sides like he's trying to snap you in half. But his sounds, oh his sounds. He babbles incoherently, mewls and chirps and trills so needily.

"T-tease." 

It's practically a hiccup he sounds so desperate.

"Want more?" 

As if to highlight what you mean you scoot closer and let the head of your length drip precum over his. You watch the slightly tinted fluid run over his hot skin, you're not the only one watching though. His eyes are glossy and lined with pleasured tears as he watches the way you twitch. Seeming bashful again he nods and shivers, legs falling away from your sides to invite you closer. How could you not take it? Your fingers slide out easy and he drools a little as you slick yourself up. Smiling softly you reach out to wipe it up even though it'll probably be back in a couple seconds.

Your eyes meet up, ruby red on mismatched blue and auburn. It's like it's all started over. Hips tremble but you're frozen. You wanna press into him but you're just lost. Lost in those eyes, those pleasured, glossy, gorgeous eyes. The first thing you fell in love with. The thing that had you knowing. Those reds had you knowing, back then and now, that this is it. That those were all flings you didn't even get upset over because love was right here. Waiting for you with stern brows and lovely red eyes. 

He breaks the trance for you, straining forward to bump his nose into yours, to brush your mouths together. Finally, you slip into him. You're both gasping like it's the first time you've ever been inside him. His body flutters around you coaxing and pulling you deeper like he wants to suffocate you via your dick somehow. Can't help it, you practically collapse on top of him. Arms wrap around him and pull him up off the bed into you as you just exist inside him. 

It's overwhelming, why is it so overwhelming? You have sex all the time, like three or four times a week. Truly, you screw like horny teenagers. Yet this is killing you. Squeezing him like he'll vanish if you don't you just struggle. Body shakes, begs you to move, begs you to just ram into his willing hole but you can't. Not yet. Wanna hold him longer, wanna kiss at his shoulder the way that you are and feel his strained breathing in your neck.

"D-Double...Double, please." 

"Say it again...say my name again...if I lay ya here and give ya my all will ya call for me? Will ya fall apart for me? Moan my name and just let yerself feel this?" 

It's all you want really. Slowly you release him from your hold, easing his back onto the blankets and pulling away from his shoulder so you can see him. It knocks the wind out of your lungs. He's sniffling, eyes hooded and pupils wide. Drooling and panting and looking fucked right out his mind yet you haven't even started. 

"Please…d-don't make me beg." 

He already is, but you won't break it to him. Just roll your hips forward slowly and listen to him whine. He's so much tighter than usual. Maybe it's the position, or maybe he's nervous. Keeping it slow, your hands find him. They trace the ropes softly. Skate over the windows of skin between the shapes. Dip underneath the bindings to rub at the bruises forming. It all makes him weak, makes his head roll back and his breath shake. 

"Fall apart for me. I'll pick ya back up, yer gonna be good as new before I let ya out of here to face the world. Nobody but me will ever know our little secret. So, fall to pieces, Vintage." 

It's like you cut his last lifeline. The last thread that was holding him back. Cuz as you roll forward a little harder and press into his pretty spot he wails your name. Cries it out like he's been dying to, dying to but gagged and unable. You rumble at him. Letting the possessive sound bubble up and vibrate his chest before you heave yourself up to hover over him better. His legs come up with you. Wrapping around your waist for something to hang on to as you start to speed up. It's steady, a gentle yet firm rhythm. To keep him still you grab for the star. Your fingers loop into one of it's points and catch his gaze. 

Pulling on it gently you manage to keep him from sliding around. He seems appreciative, trilling and trying to rock his hips to meet yours. His tentacles bounce around, fluttering against his forehead and dancing over his ears from the force of your thrusts. Both of you are heaving for air, each other's names on the tips of your tongues like they're the only words you both know. You kiss his forehead, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, anything you can get your mouth on besides his own. As much as you wanna kiss him breathless he's slowly getting louder. Rumbling deeper you start to get a little rougher. 

The head of your cock teases him in all the right places. Presses on his buttons and has him absolutely clenching down on you. A hand lifts off the mattress to massage him. Fingers play at his chest, pinching and rolling his nipples gently. As you get more precise in where you're pressing on him, inside and out, his pitch gets higher. You revel in it. Your name fills the room unbridled now. Moaned out so loudly you're afraid the neighbors might hear. But you don't care. Let them hear. If they say anything, you'll just sick Sole after them. Or Vintage will, either way will work. 

"Double, faster...faster, faster." 

Growling loudly, loud enough to make him mewl submissively, you heed his request. Pulling on his hips to press him into every quick thrust you proceed to lose it. He wails. Head rolled back, eyes screwed shut, mouth wide opened wails. You practically catapult yourself forward to latch onto his exposed throat. Biting and sucking completely forgetting how easily he bruises. It's gonna leave a mark that he's gonna have to hide somehow. But your head can't process that and neither can his apparently. Cuz he's pressing his head back further and lifting his Adam's apple into your grasp like an offering. Like he's starving for your marks. Reluctantly you pull away and lap at the intentions your fangs left behind.

"Like bruises, Vin? Want me to own ya? Want everyone on the turf to know who ya belong to? I'll mark you good, babe." 

He keens but it's followed by a small growl.

"Only if I can leave some on you. You're mine too." 

Dislodging yourself from his throat you pull him up and tilt your head. He's quick to latch onto the offered space. You groan and slam into him harder. It's not gonna be much longer. Everything's building up. He's suckling and moaning into your dark skin like he can't get enough. Pleasured tears are dripping on your shoulder but he finally has to let go so his back can arch. Pulling him down onto you, you grind into that spot and watch him practically convulse in your hold. He doesn't even need you to take him in hand, he's cumming untouched with a cry of your name. It's clear up to his chin and his eyes are practically black by the time he's done. 

You hold him through it, grind on his special spot and hold him tight til the last spurt. Only then do you carefully start rocking again. He kicks your back though. At first you think that's a flat no, but then you get a look at him. His mouth hangs open, drool spills down his chin, tears fall and he's practically got hearts in his eyes. 

"You're...not...done." 

He kicks you again, it's weaker, more like a nudge than a spur. Still though you shudder and start again. Harder this time, you don't do too much easing him in he doesn't seem to want that. You just resume your hard fast pace til you break. Hips stutter and lose all sense of rhythm as you watch him jostle around under you looking high as a kite. Softly you growl his name and grip his hip, just as softly he chirps yours in return. When he smiles at you you're done for. It's more than a little high, but it's wide and crooked from lack of use. It creases his eyes and it's only now you get to realize he's got dimples. You kiss them and cum hard enough to make you dizzy. 

There's a hum underneath you as you pump him full. The warmth, probably, overly familiar to him even if the situation isn't. You're buzzing, head, body, everything is buzzing. After a couple minutes of enjoying the closeness you pull out and ease his legs down. Once you're next to him those milky limbs fidget around heavily. Pressing together and curling up a little bit. He huffs next to you, pulling weakly at the ropes til you place a hand on his side and roll him. His arms look abused by the time you get them untied. Bruises litter everywhere and you can tell circulation was getting difficult from the blue tint the skin holds. 

Though you're heavy you unwind the rest. Moving him around gently where you need to as he rubs his arms, trying to get feeling back in them. There's patterns all over him. The star is painted across his chest, the diamonds stamped into his belly, even his groins have bruised. That one makes you wince. Might need to go for the thighs to secure things next time. He's gonna have a hard time walking with bruised up groins. Softly you rub them. He winces some but is actually pretty quick to open his legs and start purring under your touch. 

You pull him closer. Kiss everything you can and run your free hand over him. It's just soft petting and little presses here and there to loosen his muscles. He seems appreciative of it but you can see he's quickly losing consciousness. The rub down might have to wait. Eyes are fluttering and struggling. Softly you kiss them and rumble into his ear protectively. He doesn't respond beyond a small happy sigh, but he does nuzzle into your chest. 

"Rest, Vin...ya did good. Thank ya for that." 

His tentacles pulse with a small glow as you kiss them. The red tips have completely vanished, replaced by a seamless blue dye. It'll be gone within the hour. It's the shit part about being the same natural color. But it's fine, means you can do this more and he won't mind cuz there's no evidence. Or well...no dye evidence. Your fingers run over the nasty mark on his throat. It's huge and will probably hurt like a bitch when he wakes up. Man...you're gonna catch hell for this. But it was nice to have him all tied up for you. With that satisfaction and a soft 'I love you' muttered into his sleeping form, you pass out to nap the rest of the afternoon away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me @baileygoblin on twitter to stay up to date on when I'm writing fics and feel free to suggest more pairings I should try and write something gross for. I can't promise I will but I love suggestions. Visit my page for my other Coroika adult works and as always, til the next fic, stay golden my friends.


End file.
